


Simple pleasures

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Jack and Ianto share some quality time with Mica.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 35
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2016





	Simple pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



Jack's not sure why, but colouring in is about the most fun you can have with a piece of paper. He hasn't had this much fun since he and Ianto made lists of things they'd like to do together, and even then they'd only done it in black pen. How much more fun might it have been in coloured pencils, with little diagrams for each suggestion?

It's seems a bit childish, and whilst he loves running around and playing rugby by David, because Jack loves nothing more than running, there's something so relaxing about just sitting there. Admittedly, he's also using it as an excuse to tackle Ianto to the ground and pepper him with kisses until he gives up the ball, but they could do that anytime.

Mica loves colouring too, but then again, she couldn't care less about the actual colouring whilst he and Ianto are there, just so long as they're spending time together. Uncle Jack is the best. She's so glad that Uncle Ianto brings him over to play with them. He never came over very often before, and he was never this much fun to play with either. David might think she's a baby wanting to colour in, but when she gets the box of pencils out, Jack is smiling at her and asking where the colouring books are.

Jack watches the pair of them, and is hardly surprised to find Ianto's efforts are neat and colour coordinated. There's no colouring the sky red and the ocean purple. And don't tell him that Dora's t-shirt can be any colour except pink. Oh, and never colour outside the lines, that's a big no no. Jack does it just to spite him, making the sun green and slightly furry.

Last time they went over, Jack bought Ianto a special adult colouring book full of intricate mandala designs, so that he'd feel suitably challenged. Moreover, Jack wanted to see how he'd handle trying to fill in the tiny designs with the fat, often blunt pencils from Mica's box. Ianto defeated him by bringing a pencil sharpener and a brand new set of thinner pencils in seventy two different colours. Mica thinks they're both silly, but she loves them and will stick both their efforts on her bedroom wall, whilst they take hers and stick it on their fridge at home.

This is way better than any paperwork back at the hub, and he wonders if Ianto will let him sign off his reports in red crayon.


End file.
